Dallas Cruz
Dallas Cruz (December 17, 1972-2015) was a Skalengeck and a member of Black Claw who first appeared in . Rosalee knew him from a previous encounter he'd had with a couple of her friends back in Seattle around 9 or 10 years earlier, after they had set him off and were almost killed by him. She described him as nasty and sadistic. Appearances He gave directives to members of Black Claw about when an upcoming attack was going to take place and what the specific addresses or targets were for the attack. When one member asked what to do if someone was inside one of the stores, he woged and said, "That's their crappy luck." Later, he and other members of Black Claw attacked Ken Honeycutt's flower shop and Xavier Arivaca's bakery. Unfortunately for Ken, he was still in the area. When he tried to flee, he was surrounded by several of the attackers, including Cruz, who woged and bit his throat out, killing him. Xavier was inside his bakery as well, but he was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse. At the warehouse, Cruz showed Xavier a picture of Monroe and asked him if he knew who the man in the picture was. Xavier attempted to deny that he knew him, but Cruz woged and threateningly told Xavier not to lie to him. Later, Cruz was driving when he received a call from Billie Trump, whose phone call was being monitored by Wu, Nick, Hank, and Renard. He asked where she was, and she told him that she had been brought in for a police lineup up but was let go. He then told her not to say anything more over the phone, told her to meet up at "the factory," and hung up, not allowing Wu enough time to get his location. After Billie led Wu, Nick, Hank, Renard, and Monroe to the warehouse, the trap that Cruz' group had set up was exposed a bit early when Rosalee called Monroe to let him know they'd been set up by Xavier. The gang was forced to flee inside a small room in the warehouse, but Nick decided to step outside the room once everyone suddenly heard what was possibly some of the group members being killed. As Nick inspected some of the carnage, Cruz tried to sneak up and attack Nick from behind, but he noticed Cruz at the last moment and backhanded him across the face. Cruz quickly recovered though and was able to headbutt Nick and throw him to the ground. He picked up a pipe and stepped on Nick's chest, and just as he was about to strike Nick, he was telekinetically lifted high in the air and dropped to his death by Eve. Lucien Petrovitch found his body among the several dead Black Claw members that Eve killed at the warehouse. His body was later cremated in a ceremony in which Black Claw honored the dead. Images 506-promo.jpg 506-Skalengeck woge.gif 506-Wesen Nacht.gif 506-Ken killed by Dallas.png Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters